ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Thoth
Thoth is an agent in the Department of Floaters. He is written by the Boarder of the same name, although he is notably not even close to a self-insert. Agent Profile Appearance Thoth is an Astartes from Warhammer 40k—XV Legion. He’s about seven feet tall, and is rarely seen without his power armor, which is the usual blue-and-gold of the Thousand Sons. Physically, he’s more or less what you’d expect from an Astartes: that is, very large and exceptionally strong. He has a bald head, green eyes, and a perpetually serious expression, although the odd smile or laugh is sometimes allowed to escape. His face is noticeably weathered, and there are some small scars here and there. Lower down, there are more scars, but good luck getting him to take off his armor. Personality Thoth is extremely curious, although somewhat quiet—he’s happy to talk, but he wants to see what you’ll do. His speech is formal, although his manners are a bit rough (he had to be reminded not to go rummaging around in people’s heads on arrival), and his morals have deteriorated quite a bit over time—he mainly restrains himself from doing horrible things because other people would object, not because he himself has an issue with them. A few millennia in and around the Eye of Terror will do that to you. On the other hand, it hasn’t managed to strip him of his arrogance, and he still looks down on “mortals” just a bit, although this has begun to change (several suspect Derik may be to thank for that). Sues that ignore logic notably irritate him, as does any badfic that gets anywhere close to touching his home or former legion. Abilities As a Son, he is among the best sorcerers the 40k-verse has ever produced, and he’s had millennia to hone his craft. However, the Warp is distant and unfamiliar in many canons, and even in his home universe Tzeentch sometimes enjoys messing with him, so his powers don’t necessarily function well. When he's wearing it, his power armor provides a suitable first line of defense, although it's bulky enough that it's not suitable for field wear outside his home continuum. Agent History Thoth wasn’t born under that name, of course. He was a Prospero native, chosen as a potential initiate for the Sons at the age of nineteen. His childhood and his training were uneventful—or rather, very eventful, but in the ways you’d expect. After the Burning of Prospero and the Rubric, he kept few ties to his brethren, taking the name Thoth and becoming a sort of mercenary on the edge of the Eye of Terror—he’d work for any warband, do any task requested, so long as he was paid in knowledge and resources. His long-term goals were unknown. He found his way to the PPC by accident: he was trying to translocate himself through the Warp, and ended up somewhere entirely unexpected. After having events explained to him, he chose to become an agent. It was a chance to do as many a Son had dreamed, and escape the clutches of Tzeentch. It was a shot at redemption. And the PPC’s not-inconsiderable library was also a large draw. If this was a mercenary job, it was the best payment he’d ever gotten on one. What time precisely he left canon is hard to say. Time doesn’t exactly work right in the Eye, or in the Warp. However, it was some time prior to the present, as he was previously unaware of the Tyranids and other recent events in M41 and M42. Timeline ; M31 * Recruited into the XV Legion Astartes. ; 2017 * Meets his new partner for the first time. * October 13: Tom has a bad day. * October 31: Tom convinces him to go to a Halloween costume party dressed as a Space Wolf. He gets into a drinking contest with Derik, and unexpectedly forms a connection with the ex-dragonrider. * November: Mission to "the company of thorin oakenshield with future giants." * November: Begins training Derik. Mission Logs Partnered with Tom * "The Company of Thorin Oakenshield with Future Giants" (Warhammer 40,000 x The Hobbit), with Agent Derik (DMS) ** In which brothers are found in unlikely places. * "Lessons," Part 1, Part 2 (interlude), Thoth with Agent Derik ** In which my goal is more than a thought, I'll be there when I teach what I've been taught. (No, you didn't listen again, you didn't listen again.) ** And in which I know that this is the way for me to go; you’ll be there when you know what I know, and I know. Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Floaters